


The Other Side Of The Door

by SapphyreLily



Series: Adventures of a Feline [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gen, M/M, oikawa is exasperated with his friends and so is the cat, return of mattsun the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: The fragility of tranquility is like spun glass - beautiful to look at, but shattered in an instant.
Alternatively: The Cat Tries To Nap But The Humans Won't Let Him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerbatnana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/gifts).



> Happy birthday Zorra!  
> I'm sorry this is trash QAQ

It’s a different world on the other side of that door. Loud, vibrant, shrill.

I don’t belong in that world.

I lie here quietly, in the shadows, stretched out and listening, listening to the ruckus out there. It’s peaceful here, in my spot of tranquillity, and my eyes drift shut, soothed by the nothingness.

A spark of irritation jumps to life.

I heard the door creak open.

Padded footsteps reverberate through the floor, a human trying to walk quietly.

Well, they can’t fool me.

I lift my head, glare at the newcomer as he plops down next to me.

Oh.

“Issei-chan,” my human’s friend whines, “Makki and Iwa-chan are flirting out there and _ignoring me_.”

My tail thumps against the floor, half in irritation, half in acknowledgement. I already know this.

I can hear my human’s awkward attempts at this flirting that their species is insistent on, and my pretty human replying him casually. But an undertone to all that is the bitter-tangy smell of nervousness leaking from their pores.

I wonder how it does not choke them, with how blanketed in it they are.

(Why can’t they just fight it out like normal males should? Humans are so peculiar.)

My human’s friend lies down, stretching himself out next to me and offering his hand when I look at him. A sniff reassures me that it is only him, and that my senses have not failed me. I lick his hand, and pull away.

Isn’t there something under his usual scent that I missed? Longing, perhaps?

The human sighs and rolls on his side, stroking my fur. “I don’t know why Iwa-chan invited me here if all he wanted to do was flirt with Makki.”

I blink at him. He laughs. “That’s right, Iwa-chan is too nervous to attempt flirting with me around.”

I turn my head back to a comfortable position. He sighs. “I wonder if I will ever find someone like that. Someone to love me back.”

I stretch, twist to look at him. He smiles at me, with what the humans call ‘fondness’, and removes his hand. He lies back, hands folded on his stomach, staring at the ceiling. “Well, even if Iwa-chan is busy, I have you.”

If he doesn’t shut up I will go find another spot to sleep.

But, then, surprisingly, he does.

I hear his breathing even out, smooth into gentle dips and rises. I roll, crane my neck to look at his sleeping face, but he does not hear me, does not stir.

I lie back down, my tail thumping on the ground, restless.

Now it’s too noisy to sleep.

I roll onto my back and balance with my legs in the air, feeling the lightest breeze ruffle the fur on my belly.

Dumb humans and their dumb ways of going around things.

I hear footsteps approaching, but I could not care less. What is one more disturbance to my already shattered peace?

The door creaks open, and I hear the other humans whispering.

“Are they sleeping together?”

“Awww.”

“Quick, take a photo before Issei moves.”

“Shh, don’t wake Oikawa up.”

I stare at the wall behind me. Ah, my back hurts. Maybe I’ll move.

I roll over, back onto my side.

The humans groan with what they call frustration, and I hear their ‘phones’ being slid back into ‘pockets’.

“Why is your cat like this?”

“You told him we were here!”

“I didn’t tell him anything, _he knows_. He knows _everything_.”

“And here I thought Oikawa was dramatic.”

“Shut up. You love it.”

There’s an awkward silence as my human fumbles for words. I roll onto my other side.

Why is my human like this? A kitten could do better than him.

I hear my pretty human coo, and their moment of tension is broken.

I hope my human knows that I’m doing all this for his sake.

Beside me, my human’s friend mumbles and sits up, blinking at the other two. “Iwa-chan? Makki?”

Oh, excellent. Now they can all leave and leave me in peace.

“Damn it, Iwaizumi. Now you woke the human up too!”

“Excuse me, but _you_ woke him up.”

“It was you.”

“You.”

The once-asleep human groans and lies back down, throwing an arm across his eyes. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“Perfect, now I get Iwaizumi all to myself!”

Oh?

I raise my head to look at them, but my pretty human has pulled my human out of the room. Good on him.

I can smell my human’s panic. I hope my pretty human doesn’t hurt him too badly. I still want to be fed.

I lie back down, only for a hand to fit itself against my belly and pull me towards the human.

Sigh.

“I wonder what Makki is planning,” the nice human mumbles into my back. “I hope Iwa-chan doesn’t spontaneously combust.”

I don’t reply him, but I hope so too.

I bend to lick his hand, then fit my mouth over a finger, biting down lightly before releasing it.

He laughs and pulls his hand back until it rests on my flank instead. “Okay, okay, don’t be angry.” I hear him move, then there’s a kiss placed on my head. “You’re the cutest, my fluffy.”

He lies back down, but leaves his hand where it is. I huff a breath, but do not shake him off.

I can hear the murmurs from beyond the door, but I’m not keen on finding out what they are.

After all, it’s a different world out there.

The hand on my side relaxes as the nice human sinks back into sleep, and I yawn.

It’s a bit too warm, but I think I can finally take that nap I came in here for.

In that other world, my human stumbles over his words, and my pretty human laughs.

I throw a paw over my face, and try to find my happy place.

Why are humans like this?


End file.
